1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display-type literature such as cards, brochures, advertisements, books, etc., and particularly to the display of single or multiple reflective images in three-dimensional form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display-type literature is generally presented in two-dimensional patterns on the inside surfaces of hingedly connected panels. When the panels are open, the pattern appears the same whether the panels are laid out flat or opened at an angle less than 180.degree.. There has been some effort to create three-dimensional forms by providing foldout-type patterns which are connected to the panels. The three-dimensional form may be of a figure, plant or any other such configuration.